Nymphia: The Legend of the Sea
by CrystalHeartCosplayer
Summary: A young maiden from a fishing village by the sea trades her humanity for the adventure of a lifetime. Transformed into a mermaid, Nymphia joins a runaway pirate on the search for seven mythical artifacts that hide in each of the seven seas. With a villainous scourge hot on their trail, the unlikely duo must overcome uncharted waters to prevent a war between both ocean and land.
1. Prologue (The Legend of Nymphia)

" _Ever since sailors have sailed the seas, they have told tales of the mermaids who live in the deep and come to the surface so rarely that they can only be glimpsed by those who know where to look. For the flash of a little white arm in the curl of a wave, or a glint of a tail rippling the waters of a quiet cove or the glimmer of a small fair head peeping behind the rocks just as a wave breaks over them. Then she is gone, and the sailor is left to wonder."_

 _-Shelley Duval (Faerie Tale Theater_

Many years ago, there lay a quaint little village that lay nestled along the sea. It was a quiet and peaceful town aside from it's bustling trade selling seafood to the many trade ships that passed by it's quiet waters. In the depths of this seaside abode, lived a young girl who lived with her father and mother. She was a strange child, who always felt happiest when she listened to the sound of the sea and waves. It always seemed to make the more dreary days seem bright and happy.

Every morning as she went out and about to greet the townsfolk she would often stop in her favorite hideaway, a small cove hidden by a large chasm of rocks that overlooked the horizon. As she often got lost in daydreams, she would dance to the sound of the wind and the waves. Her feet would drag so nimbly across the golden sand, her arms were as fluid as water, and she spun so gracefully that each movement seemed to echo the curl of the passing waves. She would dance every day from sunrise to sunset, but even as she returned home she would always stare out at the sea from her balcony window as it's lullaby gently sent the girl to sleep.

Those who saw her in passing always thought she was a princess, or an otherworldly creature. Sure she was as beautiful as she was graceful, but her heart was pure and always full of kindness and love. She dared not hate or despise anyone and treated everyone she knew with respect even if people often thought otherwise. Despite how admired she was, the girl wasn't happy. She longed to be somewhere else, everything remained the same and little by little she grew sick of her surroundings. Over time, she cried more than she laughed, spent her days staring out at the open ocean rather than dancing and little by little she began to fall into despair.

One night, as the midnight bell began to toll the last stroke of 12, the young girl heard a voice. The voice sounded unfamiliar but soothing at the same time. She unraveled the covers of her bed and followed to the balcony.

"Who are you?" The girl whispered. Looking around trying to find the source of the sound.

"Come to the shoreline...I will explain more there." The voice replied in a soft yet cryptic whisper.

Bewildered, but curious, the girl obeyed. She crept outside her abode and followed the sound through the quiet streets. Nothing but the faint glow of the oil lamps lighting the cobblestone as she strolled, her nightgown billowing in the gentle breeze. As she neared, she heard the call get louder and louder but still no source to be found. She looked around the sandy beach for a little bit but still no sight to be found aside from the open waves and the soft damp sand beneath her feet.

She kept her eyes on the calm ocean waves, gently lapping the shore as the moonlight sparkled on each passing wake. The voice chuckled with delight, leading the confused child through the beach to her favorite hideaway. As she looked down at the tide pool that she would often watch the crabs and small fish play in, she spotted another face nestled in the reflection of the water. The girl jumped back in surprise.

"W-Who are you?!" She exclaimed with a jolt.

"Don't be frightened," The face spoke looking up at her. It looked to be about the age of a young man but with almost bluish features to him. Tiny scales seemed to crawl from his cheekbones taking on a teal tinge. "I'm a friend."

The girl stared in wonder. " Are you a sorcerer? Or a sea-king?" she gasped.

" Not exactly," The voice said with a sight chuckle. " I suppose you could say I'm a spirit who dwells within this very cove."

The girl was definitely skeptical but still she listened. All of this seemed all too strange to be real.

The spirit began. "I've been watching you nestle here for a very long time, you dance so gracefully and you treat all people you meet with kindness, even if there are those who are not so kind. You love so purely and so unconditionally, but now you're eyes are filled with sorrow. What is troubling you."

The girl sighed, gazing out at the sea. " I just long for something more. This life I live is nice and everything, but I want adventure, I want magic. I've always imagined that I would live beneath the waves and become one of the creatures down in it's depths. But alas, who knows when that will ever happen. "

The face nodded it's head. " I see. You seek adventure. It seems only natural, humans have always dreamed what it would be like under the ocean. "

The girl nodded and lowered her eyes away from the reflection.

The spirit offered a gentle smile." I've actually come to help you. In reward for your company here in my lonely cove, I offer you a most precious gift. "

The girl perked her head up immediately. " A gift? What kind of gift?"

"A choice, I can make your dreams of adventure and magic come true. I can make you a princess and give you the chance to live under the ocean. A place where adventure waits around every bend of coral. But, there is a price to pay."

The girl was confused. "What price?"

The spirit spoke in a rather sad tone. "Once you accept this offer, you cannot return back home where you came from. You will be able to come and go on land as you please but you will not be able to return to your village and this beach again until a century has passed."

The girl sighed, gazing out at the village behind her. " What about my family? They would miss me dearly if I left."

"The choice must be yours." The spirit said. " You will live a wonderful life under the sea."

The girl thought for a moment, staring out at the ocean waves. After a few minutes of thought, she sighed and stood up on the sand. " Would it be alright if I said goodbye to my family first?"

The spirit nodded. " I won't go anywhere, but you must return before the sun rises. "

The girl ran back down the cobblestone streets as the oil lamps started to fizzle out. Dawn was quickly approaching and she needed to be quick. She raced gracefully down the street and back into her home, gently shutting the door as she made her way in. She crept into the room of her parents who still lay sound asleep amidst the covers. Her father's snoring petering out just slightly as she crept closer. With tears filling her eyes, she placed a gentle kiss on her father's forehead, then to her mother. As she left to her own bedroom, she gently removed her pearl circlet and laid it on her pillow before finally heading out. As she ran back, she did her best not to look back to the family home. Sure her family would miss her greatly, but she knew in her heart she didn't belong on land. She returned to the shore as quickly as she could muster, just as the first rays of dawn began to rise.

"I'm ready." She said with a slight sniffle. Tears still present in her eyes.

The spirit led the girl up the rocky face toward the open ocean, stopping at a very large cliff surrounded by the gently lapping waves. She took a breath, and showing no fear, dove off the cliffside. She felt the gentle breeze plummeting her faster and faster down the face of rock. With a gentle smile creasing her lips, she hit the water with a quiet splash. As she descended beneath the cerulean waters, the spirit made quick work. A light turquoise glow emanated from the spirit's gentle face as it swirled gently around the young girl, catching her as she drifted farther and farther out to sea. A bright light filled the sea, filling the ocean with a burst of magic.

" A child of the sea is born." A voice chanted over and over as suddenly, silence overtook the entire sea.

When the girl awoke, her eyes fluttered taking in the vastness of blue that surrounded her. As she looked down, she saw the most amazing sight! Where her legs once were stood a glistening fish tail that shone in a kaleidoscope of pastel type hues, with large copper stripes resembling that of a Nautilus shell. Her garments faded away as pearls adorned her long reddish-brown hair. Her eyes widened with delight as she swam in a somersault, gazing at her new appendage. The voice appeared again before her but this time in the guise of a large sea horse stallion clad in silvery blue armor.

"Follow me." he whinnied, urging her with his muzzle to follow.

The young girl did as she was told following the seahorse through the vast ocean. Colorful arrays of fish swirled around her, following them as they swam through a rainbow of coral and sea plants. The girl could hardly believe her eyes. A pod of humpback whales loomed overhead, singing as she passed, the sight was almost to surreal to be true. But here she was, swimming along the ocean floor seeing all these marvelous sights.

What came next made the young girl's eyes glisten in awe, as they neared their destination she spotted it in the distance. A tall glittering palace that sparkled as the sunlight filtered above the sea. The palace was encrusted with pearls and precious stones, taking on an almost golden hue the closer they approached. Mermaids and mermen played in the gardens of sea plants that bordered the glistening structure staring in awe as the sea horse and the girl passed by. As they stopped, a large hulking figure bearing a large black and white tail stood before them. He had a long, flowing dreadlocks encased with shells and a crown made of glistening seashells gathered upon his head. The merfolk that were playing in the garden ceased what they were doing and immediately swam over to see the commotion.

The seahorse bowed before the hulking figure. "You're majesty."

The figure smiled toward the girl, placing a gentle hand on her cheek. " Do not be afraid. You are one of us now. A child of the sea," his voice was gentle but powerful, like that of a god or a very wealthy king. " What is your name?"

The girl remained silent, not out of fear, but in absolute wonder and awe. " I-I….."

The king chuckled with delight. " We shall have to befit you with a true name,"

The seahorse intervened. " You're majesty, I've been watching this child for many a day dancing along the shoreline of the fishing village that lay over yonder." he began, "her movements were so graceful, almost pertaining to that of the water nymphs that dwell in our ocean realm. It is quite a sight great lord. "

The king chuckled. " Very well then, I believe we have found a name."

The sea king turned toward his subjects, motioning the young girl to swim forward next to him with a gentle smile. He raised his hand in welcome. " My friends, my children of the sea, I present the newest daughter of our humble family. I present the name of this child as Nymphia, for with her grace and spirit she will be the jewel of our great realm."

The girl could hardly believe her eyes, smiling ear to ear as the celebration commenced. The Sea King turned toward her with a smile and hugged her tightly, " Welcome home princess," he said with a gentle warmth. "My daughter."


	2. A Sister's Trust (Part I)

div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"The young mermaid stared in stunned silence as the crowd began to applaud and cheer with delight. Though she was still reeling over with doubt, she couldn't help but smile alongside them. The Sea King smiled and waved his hand slightly, six beautiful mermaids swam out from under a large archway and halted before the king. They curtsied in unison, looking up at Nymphia with a rather calm smile. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""I would like to introduce you to your new sisters," the king said gently. "These are my daughters, each a part of the seven borders of our kingdom. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"The eldest swam forward, a beautiful young mermaid with long flowing braids, her dark skin shining like the purest gold as she gave a gentle smile, her golden fins flickering gracefully with the bearing of a true queen. She bowed, giving the young girl a gentle handshake. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"" We've heard so much of your arrival Nymphia," she spoke in a dignified tone. " I am Aisha, Queen of the Mediterranean." /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Another mermaid swam forward, with wild dark blue locks and bulky armor set upon her strong shoulders. She gave the young girl a salute and nodded quickly. " Bellona, Princess of the Aegean Sea and Captain of the Royal Guard, welcome to the team." /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"The third mermaid swam forward, a wide and gentle smile on her face. She reached out to the young princess, pulling her into a large hug, her hibiscus flower fluttering in the soft current. "Hola mí hermanita. I am Hyperia, Princess of the Caribbean Sea. Mucho gusto." /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Nymphia smiled, waving back quietly with a chuckle as another mermaid swam forward. A mermaid with long dark green hair that seemed to cover her face. "It's nice to meet you Nymphia, Gemini is my name." she spoke quietly as if she were almost afraid but she slowly retreated back to the line of mermaids. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Suddenly a flash of white tackled the young mermaid to the ground shaking her hand quickly, "Oh my gosh! I've been sooooooo excited to meet our newest Child of the Sea! There's been a lot of buzz going down here of your arrival! We've been waiting for such a long time! You could have come sooner ya know?" The mermaid spoke rather fas, but Aisha gently nudged the young mermaid away. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Invernia! Manners! We're here to introduce ourselves, not scare our new sister to death." Aisha nudged, as the white haired mermaid cleared her throat to introduce herself. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"She smiled excitedly from ear to ear. "I'm so sorry! I'm Invernia, Ina for short, and I'm in the Arctic Ocean."/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"The King looked around suddenly, almost as if he seemed as if he had forgotten someone. Suddenly another mermaid swam out from behind the archway giving a curtsy before the young princess. The look on her face seemed less than interested in the young girl. The mermaid's pink and blonde hair fluttering gracefully despite her rather intimidating facial expression. The silence remained for a good couple minutes, until Nymphia was the first to speak. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""It's nice to meet you sister," Nymphia smiled shyly, extending a hand for a handshake. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"The pink haired mermaid looked down at the open hand, then back up at Nymphia. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Tch…" came the sound out of her lips before the mermaid swam briskly back into the palace. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"The crowd of merpeople gasped, slowly swimming away from the scene. Nymphia was stunned, sighing sadly. Had she done something to upset her? They had only just met, and it seemed too early to make enemies. Hyperia swam to Nymphia's side, giving the girl a gentle pat on her shoulder. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Don't mind her hermana, Calyssa can be a bit…..difficult." Hyperia said reassuringly. "Come! We'll give you the grand tour" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""You girls have fun." The King called behind as the rest of the mermaid sisters followed behind Nymphia and Hyperia. He turned to swim back into the palace as the sea horse spirit swam alongside him. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Your Majesty? Is Princess Calyssa alright?" The seahorse asked, puzzled from the scene. "Remember, you have to meet the dignitaries from the kingdom of the Baltic Sea in a few hours. Shouldn't you be preparing?" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""I'm aware Thalassa, I'm aware. I will meet with them soon." The King replied in a concerned tone. " I need to speak with Calyssa alone. You can stall for time can't you?"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Thalassa gulped, but he cleared his throat bowing his head. "Yes your majesty…." /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"_/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"The girls spent the rest of the day venturing around the undersea grounds, exploring every nook and cranny of the castle from spires to grande staircases. Bedrooms, to the royal dolphin stables and the beautiful undersea gardens that surrounded the castle grounds. The formations glittered with pearls and semi precious stones and most of the castle facades featured large murals of sea creatures and beautiful abstract swirls, almost as if they were staring at an Art Nouveau painting. All the while, Nymphia could hardly speak, taking in the beauty before her and playfully bantering with her new sisters as they began the piling of questions. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"" So is it true you were once a human?" Aisha asked curiously. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Of course, I was a human before I came down here." Nymphia responded./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"" Where did you live? Did you actually have feet?" Hyperia asked excitedly. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""W-well yeah I did. I lived in a fishing village not too far fro….." /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""What did they feel like? I'm sure having ten toes would feel really weird." Ina interrupted loudly. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""I-I suppose they would feel a bit….."/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"" What kind of strange fish did you have in you kingdom?" Ina continued rambling on. " What was your favorite? You know I've always been fascinated with those creatures called cats! Did you have one?!" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"" I-I….uh," Nymphia gulped, a bit at a loss for what to say next. The young mermaid thought for a moment until Bellona, halted their younger sister. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Ina! I think she's had enough questions to last her a lifetime." Bellona chuckled with a scowl. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""I had a question for you all actually, i-if you don't mind me asking." Nymphia began. She looked at Bellona with a rather serious expression. " What is a Child of the Sea, what am I supposed to do once I'm crowned."/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Bellona sighed, scratching her head. " This is going to take a bit of explaining. Gemini, I'll let you take this one since I'm awful at explaining it." /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Gemini cleared her throat, sitting on a nearby rock as all the other sisters began to gather around her. "You see Nymphia, The Child of the Sea is one we'd like to call a protector of sorts. They hold the responsibility of keeping their respective sea in balance and making sure nothing bad happens to it. They are also responsible for guarding the enchanted treasure of their respective ocean from the hands of humans and thieves who may want to steal them for themselves."/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Aisha chimed in. "Often times, most of the Children of the Sea are born with the title, however they probably wouldn't realize it until the child turns 18. however this is probably the second time a Child of the Sea was chosen from outside our realm. That's why it was such a big deal, we never get humans that are chosen." /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Nymphia nodded, taking in the gravity of what her role may endure. "Sounds like a dangerous job to do alone, especially if you don't already know what's going on. "/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Aisha continued on "Oh no dear, as the princesses of the Seven Seas, we also help aid the Children of the Sea as their advisors and confidants. It's not an easy task but we do our utmost to uphold it in any way we can and of course we supply our magic should the need call for it."/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""That probably explains why Calyssa was in such a huff at the introduction ceremony this morning." Ina chimed in. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Ina! Now is not the time and place for that." Hyperia scolded. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Nymphia raised an eyebrow for a moment, a sorrowful sigh escaping the young mermaid's lips. "I haven't done anything to upset her have I?"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Hyperia sighed, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "It's not your fault dear, Calypso has been brought up to follow in the Child of the Sea's destiny for years. She was supposed to inherit the powers that went with it when she came of age."/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Bellona intervened," She'd been looking forward to her inheritance ceremony for months. But sadly she wasn't chosen. On the day of her coronation, Thalassa, the guardian sprit of the Pacific Kingdom declared her unfit for the part. She was so embarrassed that the poor fish didn't leave her quarters for weeks. "/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Nymphia gasped, the guilt flooding back to her heart. "That's awful…"/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Gemini sighed. "When she saw you at the ceremony, it probably triggered that memory of her failed ascension." /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Nymphia felt a stark tug on her heart as her sisters went on. Looking back at the palace with a heaving sigh. Poor Calypso, she thought, wishing there was something she could do to at least make her sister feel better. To imagine that a beautiful mermaid like Calyssa would have had such traumatic experience was something that she wouldn't have ever imagined. Gemini looked on at Nymphia with a frown. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""I know what your thinking," Gemini spoke, breaking the silence of her thoughts. " Sometimes it's best to just leave Calyssa be. She's a big guppy, I'm sure she'll grow accustomed to you as the new Child." /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""I don't know about that Gems…" Bellona said with a shudder. "Calyssa's known for her grudges. Remember the hairbrush incident while we were growing up? She would never let me live that down. "/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Suddenly the toll of the bells broke the girls thoughts as they swam upright to face the tower. It's large boom echoing through the palace gardens like a full scale orchestra choir. The mermaids smiled, basking in the beautiful sound. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" "Looks like the sunset mass is starting to ring. We should probably swim back to the palace soon." Aisha declared./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Nymphia stopped for a moment. " Actually….Would you guys want to see the sunset? I've never seen the sunset on the open sea before." /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"The sisters all stared at each other in confusion./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" "But the sunset looks the same wherever you are, silly," Invernia chuckled. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;""Come on girls, who knows maybe Nymphia has something special planned for us." Hyperia chuckled. "Isn't that right hermanita?" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;" /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; line-height: 16px;"Aisha hesitated as the other girls agreed, but finally gave in as they started swimming upward toward the light. " I'm sure father wouldn't mind if we were a few minutes late.."/div 


End file.
